Episode 3657
Mikey Episode Number: 3657 Date: Friday, July 12, 1997 Sponsors: E, 11 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Mo Willems 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Year: 1997 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover sings "Monster in the Mirror" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Kathy, Shawn, Min, and Derek see a spooky shadow on the wall in their school, and it turns out to be Baby Bop, in which she's afraid of the thunderstorm, the dark, and the shadows. Her friends were relieved and they sing "The Shadow Song." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Water Baby" over footage of seals and kids swimming |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Vaudeville duo Herman Happy and Stanley Sad sing bout how they live up to their names. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Sheep Dog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count sings "The Batty Bat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A boy is scared to go to sleep at night, until his dad tells him to use his imagination to calm himself down. He conducts a symphony with his toys. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An orange ball tries to pet a green one, which growls, scaring it away. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Bunny's Animal Songs Scene | style="text-align: center"|"Frog Talk" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Madeline Kahn sing "Sing After Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray listens to classical music on headphones. "Are you listening to me?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings “At The Hop” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jaws Spoof presenting the letter E |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Writing utensils form the upper and lowercase letter E |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E for Enter & E For Exit |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E/e (Elephant/Jazzy Trumpet) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop sings "Oh, Dear. What Can the Matter Be?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An elephant, a zebra, a hedgehog, an ostrich, a frog and a ladybug create a rhythm with their footsteps. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|"The Ballad of Sir Blunderbrain" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|A group of girls perform a clap-cheer about happiness |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the kids find a cave, and they grab their Barney Beamers (AKA: flashlights) and they go inside the cave to see if anybody lives in it. A voice appears out of nowhere, and they run for their lives. A friendly and tired bear wakes up and says that Spring comes earlier every year, and goes back to sleep. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Are you the monster that ate the television? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Wembley Fraggle sings "I'm Not Scared." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Ann Marie and Skeeter Rabbit do their dance routine. The frame freezes whenever the word STOP comes on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Red Fraggle sings "Afraid to Be Afraid" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two crows sing "Stones Don't Grow." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover looks closely at a body in front of the camera. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Eleven Cheer |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: With some help from Kermit, Don Music re-writes "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" as "Drive, Drive, Drive Your Car." Featuring special guests: Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Trapeze artist addition and subtraction |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Love" word animation |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert and Ernie go fishing. Ernie catches fish by yelling "Heeeeere fishy, fishy, fishy!", and fish come flying to his boat. Bert tries it, but only catches a shark. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|VeggieTales Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Forgive-O-Matic Commercial |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ray Charles sings the Alphabet Song, and various celebrities join in, including Michael Jeter, Patrick Stewart, Tony Bennett, Shari Lewis, Lamb Chop, Harry Belafonte, Grover, David Robinson, and Ellen DeGeneres. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Suzie Kabloozie and Feff appear to float around in outer space, but at the end of the sketch, it is revealed that they are just pretending to be astronauts. Artist: Mo Willems |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Boober and Gobo sing "Bad News" to Wembley |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Everybody Sleeps" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Planet E / e |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E For Elephant & Elk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Boy hares his bubbles with some kids dancing in the field |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Two-Headed Monster: One head wants to play the trumpet, but the other head wants to sleep. How will they compromise? By cooperation, of course. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"From Your Head" Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide